Meet Me At The Library
by Elephant-Theory-Darling
Summary: Young Arthur doesn't know what to do when he sees the most perfect girl. It takes some time but he eventually gets the courage to talk to her.


It was the first time he saw her, she was in the library - hair dangling slightly in her face reading from a book and jotting things down in the note book next to her. He couldn't keep his eyes off her, causing him to bump into a table. The group of giggling girls at that table brought her attention to him; he instantly blushed, avoiding eye contact with her. He went to another table, a distance from her not wanting her to see him fumble again.

The next day they arrived at the library at the same time. He opened the door for her; she smiled giving a nod and adding a thank you. His mouth went slack, he wanted to say you're welcome but the words just wouldn't come out. She frowned slightly then went straight for the same table as the day before.

This occurred for a few weeks, she would sit at the same table always working on something - sometimes with a laptop. He would sit at a distance, watching, studying and always wanting to talk to her. He could never get enough nerve to stand up and go talk to her, once he nearly made it but she just walked away not even glancing at him.

He went everyday just so he could see her, but today his heart dropped when she wasn't sitting at her normal table instead there was a guy with thick glasses reading a comic book. He took a deep sigh and went to find a book on architecture just as he was leaving the library she walked past him on the side walk. A small smile graced her lips as she glanced at him, he couldn't help but smile back sheepishly.

"Do you come here often?" he asked.

She laughed "Does that line work on every girl?"

"I never needed one before, the girls came to me."

"Really?" she raised a single brow "I guess your looks do help in that department."

"Is that a complement?"

"I don't know, is it?"

"My name's Arthur" he gave her his hand "I've seen you around the library over the past few weeks…sorry didn't mean for that to come across as stocker like as it sounds."

"Of course not" she replied sarcastically laughing again while taking his hand "I'm Katelyn. I saw you around but you never came to talk."

"You knew?"

"I might have been studying but I wasn't completely oblivious."

"Studying what?" they were walking down the street "Am I being too nosy?"

"I don't mind, really" she smiled "I'm studying to be a musician. Unfortunately classes involve many essays."

This time he laughed "I never would have assumed that."

"What are you studying to be? I always saw you with a book, but from the distance that you were at I could never see what kind."

"I'm intrigued with architecture and paradoxes" he showed her the book in his hands "I just want to study everything I can, including music and drama."

"Very interesting, you're well rounded."

"You want to go for a coffee?"

"Sorry" she turned to face him as they reached a bus stop "I have plans today…but what about next week?"

"We'll meet at the library for noon."

"In exactly one week from now. Good bye Arthur, I'll see you next week."

Katelyn got on the bus, as she took a seat she smiled seeing Arthur still standing there waving at her. She didn't know that someone as good looking as him could seem so perfect; she just needed to know if it was all an act. Arthur was beaming with confidence the moment he knew her name and felt his heart soar when she agreed to coffee.

Katelyn was the first one at the library the next week, she looked at her watch and started to walk away when Arthur came running up the stairs. He stopped beside her hands on his knees panting for air, Katelyn giggled next to him.

"Are you okay?" she tried to suppress most of the giggling.

"I'll be fine" he stood up straight fixing his sweater vest "Sorry for being a little late, my room mate decided to unplug my alarm clock so he could sleep."

"Maybe I should give you my number so next time you could call."

"That would be a wise idea."

Arthur felt his heart jump already he was given her number. He took her to a local coffee shop, where she ordered a cappuccino and he a black coffee. They talked for hours, Katelyn realized how gentlemanly he really was and it blew her away. He enjoyed talking with her; she was such an intriguing woman that Arthur was thrilled that he turned all the other girls down.

"Tell me" Katelyn leaned on her laced fingers "Who else have you dated in the past?"

Arthur nearly choked on his drink "What kind of coffee question is that?"

"It's one that I would want to hear the answer to."

"No one I guess" he put his coffee down "I've been asked out multiple times but you're the only one who has caught my attention. What about you? I'm sure someone as beautiful as you would have had many dates."

"I'm flattered" she leaned back in her chair "And no, this is my first date…if that's what we would call it."

"If this is a date then I'd love to take you out for dinner tonight."

She smiled "Already have plans."

He sighed running his hand through his hair "I'm not all that surprised; you seem to keep yourself quite busy."

"Exams are coming up, I not only need to study but I also have to do a bunch of last minute assignments."

"How about, after all your exams are over I take you out for a celebratory dinner?"

"I'll look forward to it."

Katelyn smiled, kissing Arthur's cheek. She left her number behind as she jumped into a car that recently pulled up. Arthur looked at the number, he pulled out his phone and texted her just so she knew his number.

When her exams were all over all Katelyn could think about was spending time with Arthur. She texted him and made a time and place, she got her outfit picked out the day before, her room mate sat there nagging her about the date. Arthur had the same issue with his room mate, but he managed to ignore him as he usually did when he needed to concentrate.

"Meet me at the library" Arthur opened his car door for her "Will this always be our meeting point?"

"It's where we first met" Katelyn countered "So why not?"

"Very well" he smirked "I have a very annoying room mate, do you happen to know anyone who could redirect his attention."

Katelyn glanced at Arthur with a glint in her eye "I do know some one. My room mate was nagging me about tonight; maybe they could be a good match."

"Maybe. Any way enough about that talk, let's focus on this dinner."

Katelyn leaned over to kiss his cheek "Sounds just perfect."


End file.
